Not Human
by hyenateeth
Summary: Deidara is a mutant captured by the government, and Sasori is working for the government against the mutants. But Sasori has a secret and Deidara knows what it is. Sasodei. Twoshot. Wolverine and The X-Men based AU. Written purely for my own enjoyment.
1. Chapter 1

Ah, this idea was eating at me. Plus, I have been neglecting most of my stuff to work on X-Men: Evolution slashy oneshots. (I will post them eventually.)

So, I decided to make a X-Men based SasoDei AU! Which is the COMPLETE OPPOSITE from my Batman based AU.

This is based LOOSELY off of the cartoon Wolverine and The X-Men, which I have seen a grand total of 6 episodes of. I like it though, so I made a SasoDei based off of it.

Buut, since a lot of SasoDei fans are (I imagine) not X-Men fans (Considering how little of you are Batman fans), I will have an author note at the bottom explaining things. You might want to read it first. I'll mark the part you can read without spoiling the story.

Warnings: Swearing, some SasoDei eventually.

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto characters, the Mutant Response Division or any other X-Men related story points.

* * *

Deidara wasn't human.

Sasori kept reminding himself of that. Deidara wasn't human, he was a mutant. (A mutant, a freak, a devolution, a monster.)

But it was hard, because, damn, he looked so human. But that was what they taught you when you first joined the Mutant Response Division.

_They will trick. They will look human and try to win your sympathy. Don't be fooled. They're not human, they're monsters._

So he tried to focus on the captive blond's mutations while he was examining him, his hands, his chest. (Surely this stitches on his chest must pain him. Who had done that too him?)

"Hey," called the restrained blond at Sasori, who was standing outside the blond's cell, taking notes. "Hey, why am I restrained un? No one else is! What's the fucking deal un?"

Sasori glanced up at the blond, who had his hands locked firmly above his head, palms out. "You know very well why," answered Sasori, keeping all emotion out of his voice.

"What, I'm a threat un? So why don't you sick one of those mutant-murdering machines that you people seem to love so much on me un. Hell, I bet you could do it now so I'm tied up and can't run or fight back. Come on, isn't that what you Mardies do un?" growled the blond, glaring his visible blue eye at the doctor that stood out of the cell.

Then Deidara leaned his head back as much as he could, which wasn't too much due to the wall he was shackled against. Then he pitched his head forward and spat as far as he could. The wad of saliva landed just inside the cell.

"MRD scum!" snapped the blond angrily. Sasori did not respond and simply continued his rounds of observing the detained mutants. He had been observing the blond mutant for a while, as long as he had been there, and every day the mutant shot various insults and accusations at the MRD scientist.

The next day Deidara was quiet.

Perhaps, Sasori wondered, he was finally beginning to lose his spirit. He had been at MRD almost three weeks after all, chained practically the whole time.

Whether it was that or not, the blond stayed quiet and simply watched Sasori. Sasori made note of this. If this kept up, they might be able to decrease the blond's time restrained.

The next day, Deidara was smirking at Sasori, like he knew something.

This went on for three days, no speaking, just silent smirking.

Finally on the fourth day Sasori couldn't take it anymore.

"Why do you keep doing that?" he snapped, meeting the blond's smirking, know-it-all gaze with his own glare.

"Doing what un?" said the blond smoothly.

"You know what."

The blond laughed. "You know, you Mardies say we're just dumb mutants, yet you expect us to know all this stuff un."

Sasori frowned. "Don't fuck around. Why do you keep smirking at me?"

The smirk widened. "I know what you are uuun~!" cheered the blond in a sing-song voice.

Sasori felt himself stiffen involuntarily. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do Dr. Akasuna," smirked the restrained mutant. "You know, I knew there was something different about you, but I just couldn't put my finger on it un. You're not like the other MRD scientists un. Now I know why, I figured it out."

The blond leaned forward as far as he could while chained to the wall. "You're a mutant," he stage whispered, before leaning back against the wall and laughing like a madman.

Anger flared in Sasori and all of a sudden he was as close to the cell as he could be with out touching the electrical bars.

"You little mutant brat how DARE you accuse ME of being a mutant you crazy little freak! I am not-"

"Oh, but you are!" crowed Deidara. "Sure, those Mardies might not be able to tell, but we can tell our own kind you know. You're mutation might not quite as... obvious as mine," Deidara clenched his fists as he said that part. "But it's there, don't deny it un. Mmm, I always thought the MRD would screen their employees un. Tell me Dr. Akasuna, how does it feel to be a traitor un?"

Sasori glared at Deidara. "Crazy mutant brat!" he growled. "I am not one of _you_."

He stormed off, making a note that Deidara had regressed back to insults and crazy accusations.

That night though, Sasori found it was harder to sleep than normal.

"I'm not a traitor." he whispered to himself in the dark. "I'm not a mutant. I'm not a freak. I'm not a traitor."

* * *

"Hey traitor," greeted Deidara, smirking like he had been for days.

"Do you ever get tired of accusing me of things?" Sasori asked calmly, his composure returned.

"Mmm, well, when you can't move your arms for the majority of the day you find ways to entertain yourself."

Sasori almost smiled at that, because it was almost funny.

When Sasori left the area Deidara was detained in to check on the other captive mutants, a guard stopped Sasori.

"Hey," he said. "What's that terrorist been saying to you anyway?"

It took Sasori a moment to realize the man was talking about Deidara.

"The usual," he answered calmly. "MRD scum, you fucking Mardie, stuff like that."

The guard snorted. "I don't like him. He's one of those Akatsuki freaks. I think we should of just shot him the moment we captured him."

"What's Akatsuki?" asked the second guard.

"You don't know? Jeez don't you watch the news? Their that Mutant-Supremacist terrorist group. Bunch of psycho freaks."

"Please excuse me," said Sasori, slipping past the guards. He wasn't sure why what the guards were saying made him so uncomfortable.

"See you later Dr. Akasuna!" called one of the guards. Sasori did not respond.

Later that night Deidara's arms were released so he could eat. His arms were not released often, only occasionally so he could regain circulation and when he ate. He slept with them bound by his side as opposed to above his head.

He stretched as the plate of food was slipped into his cell and scratched that place on his shoulder that had been itching for almost an hour.

He leaned against the wall and picked at his food. His chest hurt. It hurt a lot. It had hurt a lot for years. Normally he took painkillers, but that was not an option at this moment.

He hated it here and he hated the fucking Mardies. Every single one. Except...

A mutant member of the MRD. Who knew.

Because that doctor, the redhead one, Akasuna (Deidara had never learned the man's first name), was a mutant. He was sure, god was he sure. A mutant, helping to suppress mutants. But...

"You know," he muttered quietly to himself, sure that the security guards would not hear him. "I bet a former employee of MRD would be... helpful. "

He smiled and took a bite of bread. He only had twenty minutes to use his arms to eat after all.

* * *

**SPOILER FREE NOTES YOU SHOULD PROBABLY READ IF YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN WOLVERINE AND THE X-MEN:**

Mutants are mutated humans. They generally have some kind of special power. They are hated greatly by many normal humans, for really no reason.

The Mutant Response Division is a government organization, who (From what I have gathered) "control" mutant activity and protect normal people. They will lock up mutants and created the Sentinals, which are machines made solely to attack mutants. I have not seen to much of my show myself, so I do not know if they will lock up any mutant they find or claim that the mutants they lock up are a "threat". (If anyone knows, please tell me. ) Mutant Response Division is abbreviated to MRD, sometimes called Mardies. (Or at least that's what it sounds like they say in the show. Mardie also appears to be an insulting term.)

**NOT SO SPOILER FREE NOTES:**

This the most self indulgent fanfiction I have EVER written. So, I know very little about Wolverine and The X-Men, which this is specifically set in. (Fail.) It just worked better then setting it in X-Men Evolution. (Which I am huge fan of.)

So, this is almost literally the opposite of my SasoDei Batman based fanfiction. In Mad Love, Sasori is in a cell and Deidara's a doctor, in this, the opposite. Mad Love is Batman, therefor DC based, this is X-Men therefor Marvel based.

I worry that this story is not accessible to those who have not seen any Wolverine and The X-Men, or maybe to those who have seen more and know the WaTXM universe better than me. But who cares, as I said this was my self-indulgent fanfic.

I made some random shit up to fill in my holes of knowledge relating to MRD.

For example, I state that the bars to his cell are electric, because they glow and look electric in the episodes I've seen. I have no idea what the cells are made of.

So basically, if somethings are wrong from what should be WaTXM continuity, I'm sorry. BUT IT'S AN AU.

This will probably be a twoshot.

Please review, don't flame, criticize if you like

AND BONUS, IF YOU CAN GUESS WHO I BASED THE AKATSUKI OFF OF I WILL REWARD YOU... SOMEHOW. THE FIRST PERSON TO GUESS.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, this one is SO LONG. And my pacing is terrible. And I can't write an action sequence to save my life.

I put some more things you should know before reading this chapter at the bottom of the page.

Warnings: Swearing, violence, not enough SasoDei.

* * *

"Who did that to you?"

Deidara, who had honestly not been paying attention to the doctor standing outside his cell and had instead been focusing on trying to get the maddening itch in his nose to go away, looked up.

"What un?" he asked, confused.

"Your chest," was all Sasori said, not looking at the blond, pointedly focusing on his clipboard. He could not honestly say why he was asking the mutant this, because he didn't really care, _he didn't._

Deidara blinked, the itch in his nose suddenly gone. "Oh. U-Um, m-my mom un."

Sasori looked up. "Your mother did that to you?"

The blond looked incredibly uncomfortable, and Sasori noticed that the cockiness he normally possessed was absent.

"She was a nurse un."

That did not answer anything, but Sasori let it drop.

There was an awkward pause then all of a sudden Deidara asked "What about you? What do your parents do?"

"They're dead."

"So not a lot un," chuckled Deidara before Sasori turned a hard glare on him. Instantly the blond looked guilty and broke the eye contact. "I'm sorry, it wasn't funny un."

Sasori did not respond.

He looked at Deidara again. The boy looked upset, like he was trying to think of something else to say to make it better.

His face was so open. It always was. Maybe it was because he had been essentially in cage for what was close to a month, but it seemed that he was willing to show he felt clearly on his face.

Or did he?

_They don't think like us, _said a voice in his head, not his voice. _They're monsters, freaks, not human. All of them._

_He looks so human though. _

The blond mutant also looked thin, he was definitely thinner than he had been, and he looked tired, it must be hard to sleep with your arms locked to a wall, and-

_He's not human._

Sasori felt sick to his stomach. He finished taking his notes on how Deidara seemed to be doing (Which he was not paying attention to really), and quickly walked away from the blonds cell.

Deidara watched him leave for as long as he could, trying to lean forward to watch longer, which pained his arms.

Then he sighed and leaned back. He was beginning to regret telling his teammates not to try and rescue him if he was caught. Fucking Mardies.

When he got the chance, and he would, he knew he would, he was going to blow up every single one of their heads. Well, maybe he would spare Akasuna. The doctor's face was hard to read, but Deidara had been noticing things recently. Twitches. Flickers. Surely the man had to feel something for his fellow mutants.

And if not Deidara would fucking blow his head off.

Hmm, maybe that was a bit harsh.

Deidara was beginning to wonder if he was cracking up. He wondered if lack of mobility in his arms would make him go crazy. He had never studied psychology. His high school had offered a psychology class for Seniors, but Deidara had been expelled halfway through his Junior year.

Maybe Dr. Akasuna would know.

He groaned. His chest really hurt.

Maybe Dr. Akasuna would sneak him painkillers.

His nose itched. He really needed to get out of here.

* * *

Sasori was going crazy.

That had to be it, it had to be. He was so confused. He sat in his office, head cradled in his hands, breathing, breathing.

He was not a freak. He couldn't be.

Deidara.

It was all Deidara's fault. That stupid little freakish brat, monster, terrorist, that stupid fucking _mutant_.

"_Mutants Sasori, monsters. Not human. Mutants. Mutants killed them Sasori. Monsters, freaks."_

Monster.

That's what the blond was.

A monster.

Not human.

_Looks human._

Sasori was going crazy.

Because humans didn't have mouths on their chests or hands.

And mutants didn't work for the MRD.

* * *

"You're here awfully late aren't you Doctor?" said the guard who stood in front of the hallway of caged mutants. "Normally your gone by now."

Sasori nodded numbly. "I wanted to talk to... the terrorist."

The guard laughed. "Oh, what, you want to give that freak a piece of your mind?"

Sasori nodded again.

"Yeah, I've thought about doing that myself. At least I don't have to see his freak face every day. Go ahead Doc."

Sasori walked past the guard and into the darkened corridor, lit only by the electrical glow of filled cells, their occupants all asleep.

Sasori stopped when he reached Deidara's cell. The blond was sitting upright as he always did, with his arms now latched beside his body. His head was resting back against the wall and his eyes were closed. He had a small frown on his face, like he was dreaming about something annoying.

Sasori felt the anger bubble in his stomach.

_Monster._

Sasori pressed a few buttons on the small keypad by the cell and the glowing bars vanished. Sasori walked into the cell quietly.

The blond mutant twitched a little and muttered something, his eyelids flickering a little at the sudden change in his cell. Then his eyes shot open and he jerked his head forward.

"What the hell- Dr. Akasuna?" he snapped. "Wh-What are you doing here so late un?"

The red-haired man was standing above him, looking down. Deidara felt something like fear shoot through his spine.

The redhead doctor said nothing for a long time, he merely glared down at Deidara.

The blond mutant said nothing, he merely looked up at Sasori, feeling terribly helpless.

Then Sasori spoke, and his words and tone were crippling.

"I hate you." he growled. "You, and everyone like you. Mutants."

Deidara said nothing and his face remained impassive.

"You mutants, you killed my parents. You're all freaks and I hate everyone one of you."

Deidara said nothing.

Sasori was not fully aware of what he was saying. His head hurt and he felt like he was going crazy.

"I hate you, you monster!" The words were coming out on my own. "Why don't you all just die!"

He shouted the last words before he could really know what he was saying. Then he stopped. He couldn't look at Deidara.

Deidara's face was completely blank. He looked up at the doctor for a bit before speaking.

"So..." his voice was flat, emotionless. "Mutants killed your parents un?"

Sasori nodded because his voice wasn't working. His head hurt, god, what the hell was wrong with him?

"How did they kill them un? Why? What were these mutants names un? Was it a group or an individual un? What did they look like un?"

This surprised Sasori. His grandmother had never told him anything like that. He had never thought to ask.

"I don't-"

"You don't know un?" The blond's gaze hardened into a furious glare. "Earlier you asked me who did that to my chest. You wanted to know who sewed the mouth on my chest closed. My mother did. She hit me when she found it and said no son of hers would be a freak. She hoped that sewing it closed would _make it go away._ I'm lucky I managed to hide the mouths on my hands from her." The boys voice cracked a bit, just a bit. "Everyday my mouth pulls at the stitches and it hurts and sometimes it bleeds. Everyday. It doesn't heal Dr. Akasuna. It can't heal the way it pulls everyday."

His glare was withering, and Sasori couldn't look at him.

"_I was thirteen."_

Sasori flinched. But Deidara did not stop talking.

"I've been attacked. On the street. People calling me what you did. Monster, freak. Some kids at my high school found out and they attacked in the middle of the hallway in school. They broke my arm and tried to throw me down a flight of stairs. It was four on one. While they attacked me they called me a monster. You want know what happened to me?"

"Stop." muttered Sasori, his head pounding.

Deidara didn't stop.

"I got expelled. For being a mutant. I was sixteen. My best friend got knifed for being a mutant lover. He hated me after that. Wouldn't talk to me. No one ever did anything. Not the police, not my mom, no one. I ran away from home when I was seventeen."

Sasori's head felt like it was going to explode. He wanted Deidara to stop talking. He should leave now, he should leave, but...

"I've seen so many things. I've seen a little mutant girl killed by humans. Do you think you MRD bastards did anything about that? Everyone just turns a blind eye. At least now there's a place where mutants can get away to. Away from the MRD, away from people who would fucking kill them for the way they were born. So your parents were killed by nameless faceless mutants you never met. You don't know who killed them. Do you even know they were mutants?"

Did he?

"Well, I know who killed me, you traitor MRD scum. So don't you fucking talk to me about monsters."

Sasori looked at Deidara. He was crying.

Quietly, he whispered, "How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen." he choked a bit as he said it. "I'll be twenty in a few months."

God, he was a teenager.

Sasori left as fast as he could, just barely remembering to reactivate the electric field.

Deidara sat in his cell quietly, willing himself to stop crying. He didn't cry. Boys didn't cry.

Why did he tell him all that? More important, why did he feel sorry for the doctor? It must be hard, he supposed, to have such self-hatred instilled in one's self.

Deidara took a deep breath.

Then he spoke.

"I suppose you saw that Hyuuga un."

There was a small feminine gasp on the other side of the leftmost wall.

"I-I'm s-sorry Mr. Deidara, I-I didn't mean to-to spy, I j-just w-woke up and-and-"

Deidara chuckled a little. "It's fine Hyuuga."

Hyuuga was a young girl who had been brought in about a week after him. He had never actually seen her, but he knew she had the ability to see through walls, as well as the ability to see things far away.

They had talked a couple of times, and she seemed like a sweet enough girl, if somewhat of a stutterer.

"He... He l-looked upset... a-and kind of confused."

"He's a mutant un."

"Oh. Well, it m-makes sense then."

Deidara sighed. "Yeah, I guess it does un. Hey Hyuuga?"

"Y-Yes?"

"You could read his name tag right? Cause I couldn't, the print was too small."

"Yes Mr. Deidara."

Deidara waited a bit. Then slowly he asked "Could you tell me his first name un?"

She paused like she was trying to remember. Then: "It was Sasori."

Sasori. That was a nice name. He smiled despite himself. "Thank you Hyuuga."

"Um, Mr. Deidara?"

"Yes Hyuuga?"

"I-I don't know if it matters, b-but I think he must of had a pen in his pocket or-or something, and, h-he m-must have dropped it, b-because i-it's on the floor. I-I think if you stretched your l-left foot you could g-grab it. I j-just thought you s-should know."

Deidara breathed deeply, and then stretched his leg and his shoeless foot, and sure enough, a capped ballpoint pen. He wrapped his toes around it and drew back his foot.

"You're amazing Hyuuga," he breathed out, a plan instantly forming in his mind.

* * *

Sasori did not sleep at all that night.

He just stayed awake and thought about all the things the blond mutant had said.

He thought about a lot of things. He thought about his parents before they died and the picture he had kept of them on his bedside table because they went away on business trips so much. He thought about how before they died he would sleep between them and how happy that made him. He thought about when his grandmother told him that they were dead, and how mutants had killed them. That was all she had ever told him.

He thought about Deidara and how young he was, and how much he had been through. About how his own mother had called him a freak and he had been attacked at school.

About how he had been crying and how vulnerable he looked at that moment.

And then he thought about himself.

Around 7:00 AM he called his grandmother.

"Sasori?" greeted his grandmother. "What are you doing calling this early?"

"Grandmother..." he said slowly. "Who killed my parents?"

The shocked silence on the other end of the phone was no surprise, nor was the response "I already told you Sasori, mutants-"

"Yes grandmother I know, mutants!" shouted Sasori. "But who? Who killed them? What were their names?"

"Sasori, what's gotten into you-"

"What did they look like? How did they kill them? Why did they kill them? How many mutants were there? _Who_ killed them?"

"Sasori, why should it matter?" His grandmother sounded upset. "What's wrong Sasori?"

Sasori's voice was clogging in his throat. "Grandmother... I'm, I'm a mutant."

Silence. Then...

"No," gasped his grandmother. "No! You're not!"

"I am," he said quietly.

"No! You can't be! My grandson is not a fr-"

Sasori hung up on her.

Oh god. He was a mutant.

* * *

Deidara was beginning to realize how hard it was to tell the time when you really needed to.

Because all he was really given to tell time by was breakfast, dinner, and Sasori. And apparently Sasori wasn't here today.

But that was where Hyuuga came in.

"How's the light Hyuuga un?" he asked quietly, rolling the pen over in his hand. He had fisted the pen at breakfast, but was too closely watched during meals to use it.

"Getting dimmer," she whispered back through the wall."The sun is setting. They should be giving us dinner soon."

"Good," muttered Deidara. "After that. When it's dark un."

"M-Mr. Deidara?"

"What is it Hyuuga un?"

"W-Won't it hurt un? T-The p-plan..."

Deidara breathed through his nose deeply before answering. "Yeah, probably un. Only one hand I think though un." He turned his head to smile in her direction. He couldn't see her, but he was sure she could him and that it would comfort her a little. "It'll be fine Hyuuga. I've been through worse un."

"O-Okay then Mr. Deidara." She did not sound sure at all.

In truth, Sasori had come in that day, but he had apparently looked so sick that his supervisor had told him to take the day off. He had agreed, but had not left his office. He sat in his office all day, trying to decide what to do.

He was a mutant.

He couldn't work at the MRD anymore, couldn't see anyone else caged up like Deidara. He had to quit.

But that didn't feel like it was enough.

It wasn't until 9:30 when he decided to see Deidara.

He slowly walked to the hallway he knew Deidara would be, until he heard an explosion and an alarm, and then he ran.

* * *

Deidara's wrist hurt. Probably because a small bomb, that had been a pen that he balanced against his right cuff, had just gone of.

But it didn't matter because after he blew that link open it was a simple matter to open the other cuff, and an even simpler matter to reach through the electric bars and let the mouth on his hand lick the keypad by his door and blow it up, freeing him.

He ignored the blaring alarm and ran to the cell next to his, in which crouched a scared looking girl with long dark hair and silvery eyes. He blew her keypad then hissed "Get to the end of the hallway un. I'll get the rest of them out un."

She nodded and ran.

So did Deidara, the other way. They did not have very long, and he wanted to get as many other mutants out of this hellhole as possible.

He was not surprised when two guards ran towards him with their guns pointing at him but he had prepared for that. He grabbed the gun of the closest guard, who was younger and obviously scared, and then threw the gun at both of the guards. It exploded midair and hit both of them.

Deidara was not sure if it killed them or just knocked them out, but he didn't care. It would take more guards at least several minutes to get there at this time of night, and that was all he needed. He reached the end of the hall, which had a keypad that Deidara knew could control all the cells at once.

He did not hesitate in blowing that up. He ran back to the other end of the hallway, and now maybe seven other mutants were out of their cells. Before he reached the other end of the hallway he heard a scream.

A guard had reached the other end of the hallway and was pointing his gun at Hyuuga.

Deidara shot forward even faster and reached out to grab her, but he was going to be too late and-

The guard suddenly gave a sharp cry of surprise and he turned his gun on himself and shot himself in the face. He fell and Hinata screamed again, just as Deidara reached her.

Standing behind the guard was Sasori, with his arm outstretched and eyes uncharacteristically wide.

"Whoa," breathed Deidara. "You-You did that un. You controlled him un!"

"Whatever!" shouted a blonde woman who had been released, grabbing the shaking Hyuuga girl. "Are we going to get of here or not?" Deidara quickly turned to make sure that all the prisoners were behind him, then he rushed forward, grabbing Sasori's hand as he did so. "Follow me un!" he shouted as he ran, pulling Sasori along with him.

The group ran through several empty hallways until the reached a large room, full of armored vans.

"How did you know to get here?" asked Sasori. They were in the loading dock, where mutants were brought in after being captured.

"I payed attention when they brought me in un!" snapped Deidara, letting go of Sasori's hand and running to a van, looking through the window.

"Sweet un!" he exclaimed, before letting pressing his hand to the window, letting his tongue run across it before jumping back and plugging his ears as the window exploded. "They left the keys in here un!" he shouted, reaching through the glass to open the locked door. "Everyone, get in the back, Dr. Akasuna, get in the front, you're driving or else un!"

No one questioned the blond mutant, not even Sasori who got in the driver's seat. Sure enough, there were keys in the ignition.

"How are we going to get out?" he asked the blond, who got into the passenger's seat. "They're going to have guards at the exits."

The blond smirked at him and waved his left hand dismissively, which caused Sasori to notice with a spark of worry that the boy's right wrist looked mangled. "You let me worry about that, traitor," the blond chuckled. "You just drive un. We need to go to the city, the docks alright un?"

* * *

Sasori watched as the escaped mutants filed onto the large cargo ship in the dim light of the dock-lights, sitting several yards away.

He heard steps behind him, and then Deidara's voice. "Genosha's a good place un. A sanctuary. I think Hyuuga and the others will do well there un."

A few more steps and the blond was standing beside him. "You gonna go un?"

Sasori shook his head. "I can't."

The blond mutant laughed grimly. "Yeah, me neither." A pause. "You gonna go back to the MRD un?"

Sasori drew his legs up to his chest, to fight the cold chill of the wind. "I can't."

Deidara was not looking at Sasori, he was watching the escapee mutants board the ship. A dark haired girl turned before boarding and waved. Deidara waved back.

Then he sat next to Sasori.

Sasori glanced at Deidara. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what un?"

"You're wrist."

"Oh," mumbled Deidara. Then he shrugged. "I don't know. I just got tired of living in a cage un."

Sasori smiled despite himself. "Yeah, me too."

They watched the last few mutants get on the cargo ship, followed by the crew.

"I'm a mutant," said Sasori.

"I know," said Deidara. "Your power is really cool un. Cooler than mine. All I can do is blow shit up and freak people out un."

Sasori looked at Deidara. "I'm sorry." He was not talking about his power.

"Don't be. I know it must have been hard for you un."

Then all of a sudden Deidara leaned against the redhead and intertwined his good hand with Sasori's.

"You know un," he said slowly. "We could really use someone like you at the Akatsuki un. An Ex-Mardie. If you want to un." He looked Sasori in the eye and smiled. "I'd really like you there Sasori-Danna un."

"Danna?" asked Sasori, looking Deidara in the eye.

"I figured you would like it better than 'traitor' un. So, do you want to come with me un?"

There were so many things Sasori could ask the blond.

He could ask if the blond was really a terrorist. He could ask if the Akatsuki were really a bunch of mutant supremacists. He could ask how the blond seemed so comfortable blowing up Mardies. He could ask if the blond was looking at him like that and holding his hand like that for the reason he thought he was.

But instead he just said "Sure."

**END.

* * *

**

**SPOILER FREE NOTES YOU SHOULD KNOW:**

Genosha is an island where mutants can go to get away from the persecution of normal places. Cargo ships will often take mutants there.

**NOT SO SPOILER FREE NOTES:**

And, that's it.

Um, this is really long isn't it? I was really tempted to make it a threeshot, but decided against it. Deidara and Sasori's powers were both introduced, but never completely explained, because that just wouldn't fit. At first Hinata was just going to be a cameo (because I love her!), but then I figured out that her power gave me a way to make more of the parts of the plot make sense. So, I gave Temari a cameo. (She's the blonde woman.)

I ended up putting more emotion than I thought I would into parts of this. And I don't know if I actually escalated the level of prejudice there is against mutants in Deidara's story, but we can say Deidara grew up in a small town.

I almost feel like writing another thing in this same universe with more SasoDei. I might. You never know.

I think that's it.

Oh, important edit!: You may notice that during Deidara's speech he does not use "un." This is not a mistake, this was a very deliberate decision on my part.

Please review and don't flame. Constructive criticism would be appreciated.

AND BONUS, IF YOU CAN GUESS WHO (ANOTHER TEAM FROM X-MEN) I BASED THE AKATSUKI OFF OF I WILL REWARD YOU... SOMEHOW. THE FIRST PERSON TO GUESS.


End file.
